1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for detecting and identifying undesired events in intelligent utility grid systems, and more particularly to a system and method for detecting and identifying malicious attacks on an intelligent utility grid system.
2. Related Art
The objective of Internet Protocol (IP), Industrial Control System (ICS), Physical Control System, and Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) attacks on the Smart Grid is to bypass the grid's normal operation by exploiting one or more weaknesses (e.g., Radio Frequency (RF) jamming wireless nodes on the grid, key derivation, flashing firmware, anonymous inputs from inappropriate entities, physical hardware tampering). Many of these risks have well-defined solutions that are addressed by either ICS/SCADA security controls, physical security controls, or enterprise information technology (IT), operational, or physical security controls. Residual Risk is the remaining risk after the security controls have been applied. Most systems are never fully secure, and residual risk always remains. When faced with the cyber-security challenges of the smart grid, a residual security risk remains that is beyond the typical risks mitigated by SCADA, enterprise IT, operational, or physical security controls.